As is well known, there are many human occupations and activities in which the participants become uncomfortably hot and would welcome temporary cooling, both for health, comfort and improved productivity. In sports an outstanding example is summer football, while in commerce it is known that steel mill workers would welcome such relief. While the device of the present invention has been primarily developed for use by athletes, it is appreciated that there are many other applications for use of the instant device, all of which are intended to become comprehended herein.
Applicant is aware of prior art listed below which is significant only in relating to the cooling of human or animal bodies.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 2,726,658 Chessey 3,017,888 Weiner 3,307,553 Liebner 3,897,790 Magilton et al. 4,026,299 Sauder 4,162,764 Millsap ______________________________________